gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Coquette
0/5 (GTA IV) 5/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Feroci (needle) Feroci (dial texture) |inttxd = Coquette (All games) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = coquette (All games) |handlingname = COQUETTE (All games) |textlabelname = COQUETTE (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 (''GTA IV) 10 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Coquette Classic |gensucced = }} The Invetero Coquette is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Coquette closely resembles the , albeit with projector-style headlamps and slightly altered fascia. The front fascia is closely reminiscent of the facelifted which shares the headlamp cluster design (the NSX sports a clear headlamp surround; the Coquette features a black surround), the radiator inlets, and the angular hood lines. The tail lights of the car are also based on that of the C5 Corvette, although the tail lamps overlap each other. The dual exhaust exits also overlap to mimic the tail light design. Unlike the Corvette, the side vents on the Coquette do not extend the entire length of the door; however they are finished with two silver accent strakes. The car also features a rod antenna mounted on the roof for improved radio reception. The Coquette features five-split-spoke alloy rims wrapped by low-profile sport tires. The brakes are the same four very large, cross-drilled disc rotors found on the Infernus, Comet, and Turismo. The interior design is closely related to that of a Corvette with the extended leather package: the bucket sports seats feature two-tone leather upholstery in black and yellow with "Coquette" embroidery and matching leather door finishers and leather-wrapped gearstick. The car features a fully-carpeted parcel shelf with integrated speakers. Coquettes spawn prominently in a single color, with the exception of a white and red one, where the red stripe is the secondary color. Coquettes frequently have alarms. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Coquette was first seen in the official trailer of Grand Theft Auto Online, and now more closely resembles the . Some and influences are visible in the rear (with tail lamps slightly similar to the Benefactor Surano, another in-game vehicle). Being a newer generation, the Coquette in Grand Theft Auto V shares a similar profile to that of the GTA IV iteration, but the changes are aparent: the front end has an identical intake layout, but the intakes are smaller and aligned with each other. The fender vents now have a different pattern and the hood sports a central intake by default. The cabin's A-pillars are finished in black and the rear section features rear quarter windows and a rear window separated (opposed to the single rear window from the GTA IV iteration). The rear end is slightly shorter and follows the same exhaust distribution, but close to each other, and the rear difguser finished in black. The secondary color is now applied to part of the hood and on the roof. The Coquette can be purchased with or without a roof, however it is possible to remove or add a roof at a mod shop. Current Design Gallery Second generation (GTA V)= |-| First generation (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Coquette is a typical American sports car, in that it has a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout, a twin-cam Inline-4 under the hood and a 5-speed gearbox. It features a large singular engine crossbar to protect the engine bay from damage and deformation. Like its real-life counterpart, the Chevrolet Corvette, it is also fairly lightweight which lends the car its nimble and quick nature. The Coquette reaches a top speed of 91 mph, an incredibly high top speed compared to other cars in the game. It has excellent braking and handling, even at high speeds. This car oversteers with ease, as a result of the monstrous power being sent to the rear wheels. This means it requires caution when turning into a corner when racing as oversteer and other forms of powerslide will slow down the car at the corner. Despite its drifty characteristic, the Coquette is an excellent choice for racing and the oversteer is very easy to control compared to two of its main rivals, the Banshee and the Super GT. While the Coquette has a fairly solid construction and damage resistance, the front engine layout of the Coquette means it is specifically vulnerable to engine damage in high-speed front-end collisions; more so than mid-engine sports cars like the Turismo and Infernus. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Coquette's inline-4 engine makes it a powerful vehicle in its own right. It has average acceleration, but a high top speed across Sports cars. Handling is the Coquette's strong suit, being very responsive and obedient of the driver's desires (potentially a bit too much so), meaning it's a great car to weave in and out of traffic with. Understeer is only an issue on tight corners, but otherwise a minor note. Braking power is great, and it can stop on short notice with ease. Crash deformation is poor, and only a small number of collisions are required to disable the car. The car is once again powered by a double overhead camshaft inline 4, coupled to a 6 speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. This offers a large amount of powers to the rear wheels. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Coquette-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Coquette-GTA4-engine.png|Engine close-up in GTA IV. Coquette-GTA4-striped-front.jpg|A Coquette with the white-and-red paint job. Coquette-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Coquette in Stevie's Car Thefts. Coquette-GTA4-beta-rear.png|Shot of a beta GTA IV Coquette, with no decals on its rear. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Coquette-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Coquette on Legendary Motorsport. CoquetteTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Coquette (Topless) on Legendary Motorsport. Coquette-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Coquette on Rockstar Games Social Club. Coquette-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The Coquette on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Coquette-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The Coquette in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. CoquetteTopless-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Coquette (Topless) on Rockstar Games Social Club. Coquette2-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The Coquette (Topless) on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Coquette2-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The Coquette (Topless) in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. CoquetteTopless-GTAV-front.png|A topless Coquette in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) VehicleShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Artwork featuring a Coquette in GTA Online. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Coquette is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a gray body color. As a new Coquette will spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie's photograph of the car is shown to have no badge or marque on its rear, implying it was not originally added earlier in game development. *Similar to the Ruiner in Ivan The Not So Terrible and the Super GT in Union Drive, the Coquette in Payback can also come in unique metallic colors such as blue or red, in addition to the standard black. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Undress to Kill - Parked in The Triangle Club, only if one or more of the Trunchez Brothers escape from the club. *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Coquette is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can be found along the Broker - Dukes Expressway. *Appears often around Westminster, Varsity Heights, The Triangle, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, Middle Park, Easton (Algonquin), South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Rotterdam Hill, Downtown (Broker), Liberty City and Alderney City (Alderney). *Often appears when driving an Infernus *Spawns more often if driving an NRG 900, as for the other way around. *Can be obtained in the missions Undress to Kill, but only if one or more of the Trunchez Brothers escape from the club, and in Payback with a unique color; black with a gold trim. *Parked in front of the church in Suffolk, Algonquin for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Can appear in Brucie's Races. However, killing the driver and taking the car will cause the player to forfeit, and will lower Brucie's respect for Niko by 3%. *Can appear at Auto Eroticar if already driving one. *Can appear at Big Paulie's Used Cars if already driving one. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Occasionally spawn at Richards Majestic during certain missions. *Can be encountered in and around Vinewood and Vinewood Hills along with other sports cars, SUVs, and supercars. *Occasionally spawn in Del Perro Beach at the parking lot. *Occasionally spawns at the Kortz Center parking lot in Pacific Bluffs. *In the mission Fresh Meat, after the player has freed Michael, they can choose the Coquette as their escape vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Legendary Motorsport for $138,000. Trivia General *"Coquette" is a term meaning a chatty, flirtatious woman. *The "q" and "u" of "Coquette" are the previous letters of "r" and "v" from "Corvette." *The Coquette plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *The Turismo in ''GTA Chinatown Wars (with exception of the Nintendo DS version) resembles a Coquette more than the Turismo itself from GTA IV. *The Coquette may be a successor to the GTA Vice City rendition of the Banshee as the Banshee was based on a C4 Corvette and the Coquette is based on the C5 Corvette. *After the release of the Coquette Classic and Coquette BlackFin, the Coquette is the vehicle with most generations, having a total of 4. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *On rare occasions the police chatter will state it is manufactured by Declasse, indicating Declasse is based on the same real-life company Invetero is - Chevrolet. *There is a paintjob of the Coquette, white with a red line in the middle, that resembles the Corvette used by Templeton Peck, aka Faceman, in . This paintjob is very rare, and even when using a Pay and Spray, it still may take over a dozen tries before the player gets the aforementioned paintjob. *Both the Italian Mafia and the Algonquin Triads use the Coquette as a gang car. *Despite the fact that the car is based on the Corvette, no variants can be found in a traditional Corvette yellow. *A glitch in Grand Theft Auto IV may cause the silver Coquette to keep spawning in front of the Suffolk Church. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After patch 1.13, the roadster 'topless' variant of the Coquette can be bought alongside the regular hardtop, as with all the other cars that have a roadster variant, such as the Banshee. *The Coquette is the only roadster that has the roll cage customization available. This is most likely because the player can buy a roof at Los Santos Customs, but even without the roof, the roll cage is still available. *One of the optional front bumpers adds additional rally-style lamps to the vehicle, note that these are none-functional. *The Invetero-emblem on the front of the hood lights up when the front lights are turned on. Glitches *A glitch may occur throughout the GTA V story that prevents Coquettes from spawning. To fix this problem, replay the mission Mr. Richards, take the parked Coquette, then fail the mission. Coquettes should spawn normally afterwards. *There's an open-top version with no roof. If the player takes the roofless version to a mod shop and views the roof options, the shop will automatically give the car a stock roof, even if the did not purchase one, and this roof then cannot be removed. To prevent this, simply do not look at the roof options. **This bug has been fixed, and the roof will remain as selected (stock, roofless, or custom/carbon). See Also *Stinger and Stinger Z29 – Similar Corvette-based cars in GTA 1 and GTA 2. *Banshee – A sports car based on a C4 Corvette and C1 Corvette in GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Advance respectively. *Phobos VT – A sports car based on a C3 Corvette in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Coquette Classic – A classic version of the Coquette also appearing in GTA V in The San Andreas Flight School Update. *Coquette BlackFin – A classic version of the Coquette based on the C1 Corvette also appering in GTA V in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2. Navigation }} de:Coquette (IV) es:Coquette fr:Coquette pl:Coquette pt:Coquette ru:Coquette sv:Coquette Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Invetero Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class